


The Most Historic Reunification Since Germany

by LaurytheLatrator



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mention of Past Unspecified Abuse, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, even though Amy knew he liked her, and she wasn’t dating anyone anymore, and they’d been dancing around the possibility of a them for ages, Amy was thrusting him into an unequivocally date-like scenario while making it clear they were only friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Historic Reunification Since Germany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinency/gifts).



> For the Jake/Amy Fic Exchange! This is for Impertinency.  
> My prompts were:  
> 1) accidentally meeting family members who immediately notice jake's crush on amy and/or their chemistry together;  
> 2) pretending to date, but not for a case (high school/college reunion, attending a wedding, to show up an ex, etc.);  
> 3) when they finally get together, their relationship is the worst kept "secret" in the precinct.  
> I chose the second one, but it got a little out of hand and became less about pretending to date and more about high school drama. Hopefully it's still an enjoyable read!  
> Oh, and I added a random queer woc just for funsies.

Believe it or not, Jake was working hard when Santiago interrupted him with a personal request.

“You want me to what now?”

Amy winced, her hands wringing uncontrollably. “As friends, totally platonically, nothing weird, and it’s only for one night!” Jake shifted, trying not to let her emphasis on ’platonic’ get to him.

“Didn’t Facebook put high school reunions out of business?” He focused on the box of files he'd spread out on the break room table. The awkward silence got to him, and Jake looked up at her again. “And why do you need someone there anyway? I thought you were a strong, independent Latina cop who don't need no man.” Amy’s shoulders fell as she frowned, falling into the chair beside him.

“It’s not that. I’m not asking you to pretend to be my husband or anything,” she scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea, “It’s... Okay, I know you tease me about being a nerd a lot, and you’re not wrong. High school was rough for me.”

“Are you kidding?” Jake said, giving her a flat unimpressed look. “Amy, high school is hell for everybody. It's a bunch of pimply teenagers with raging hormones and even less maturity than me, all forced into one building with shitty food.”

“Fine,” Amy snapped at him, “But I bet you were one of the cool kids, right? You had friends at least.”

Jake didn’t respond to that. It was true, he’d had Gina, some of their mutual friends and acquaintances who rotated out frequently. But he and Gina, they’d weren’t rich kids, weren’t even middle class really. His mom worked multiple jobs and Gina’s parents... Well, they didn't talk about that much. Their school had been pretty crappy, and Jake’s desire to be a cop hadn’t endeared him to many kids. Gina had been more of a social butterfly until he dragged her to that seminar.

“There are some people,” Amy said, directed at the table rather than at him, “Who I’d really like to avoid.”

“Then why go in the first place?”

“The valedictorian was arrested recently, don’t,” She interrupted herself at his burgeoning smirk, “So they need someone to give a speech. I was the head of a lot of clubs, so apparently I’m their best option.”

“Oh man, you have to get on stage and talk about being a loser in high school?” Jake said with a shit-eating grin. “You’ve got me, I’m in.” Instead of rolling her eyes (which he fully anticipated) and retracting the invitation (which was maybe 75% likely), Amy sighed in relief and smiled blindingly at him.

“Thanks, Jake, it means a lot.” She said honestly. Jake couldn’t quite take that sincerely happy expression directed at him without his heart thumping painfully, so he dropped his gaze and mindlessly shuffled papers around.

“Must be some nasty skeletons in your closet, Santiago.”

“You have no idea.” She said, playful again, as she rose on the table. “And if they don’t show up, you’ll never even have to know.”

Jake tried to reread his files, but the words were blurring together. So, even though Amy knew he liked her, and she wasn’t dating anyone anymore, and they’d been dancing around the possibility of a them for ages, Amy was thrusting him into an unequivocally date-like scenario while making it clear they were only friends. He’d think she was just being cruel if he hadn't picked up on her nervousness and guilt.

Maybe this would be good. He could show Santiago that things could be normal between them after his confession. Just because Amy didn't like him back didn't mean they couldn't still be friends. She didn't have to keep sending him those speculative looks like she was waiting for him to do something crazy like ask her out again.

Jake could win her back, platonic styles.

 

* * *

 

He pestered her about it endlessly. To be fair, Amy knew he was only half doing it to annoy her. He tried not to let it show, but she knew him well enough to realize when Jake was nervous. Ever since she pulled up at his apartment (in the swanky Crown Vic undercover with the windshield sirens that she signed out just for the occasion), Jake had been tapping his feet and glancing out the window. Amy didn't have any calming words to offer, she was saving them for herself. 

Amy wished she could deny it, but he looked good. Jake was wearing the same suit he’d worn on Thanksgiving, with a purple silk tie that was more sophisticated than she’d expected from him. It made her a little self-conscious with her own choice of dress. It was a long dark blue dress, but it was so low cut, in the neck and the back. It was far too flirty than she was comfortable showing in front of Jake, especially a Jake that kept catching her eye in that suit. At least she had her black blazer.

She'd agonized over whether or not to ask him to come with her. She didn't want to make things awkward between them. But she honestly didn't think she could make it through tonight without a friendly face. And even when he was being annoying, Jake was able to take her mind off of her problems.

“For the last time,” Amy droned as she steered them down the right cross street, “I did not leave in disgrace over failing any of my classes. Or costing the debate team a victory. Or really any of your lame theories.”

“Okay, maybe I’m thinking in the wrong wheelhouse.” Jake conceded as the car came to a halt. He pointed at her shrewdly. “Did you lead the captain of the football team on and break his heart?”

“This is New York, my school didn't have a football field, we had indoor basketball.”

“That’s not a no.” Amy glared until he relented. “Fine, you’d never lead a man on, my mistake.” Jake was undoing his seatbelt, missing the twinge of hurt that passed over her expression. “Did you have a big blowout cat fight ’cause you stole your bff’s boyfriend.”

“...no.” His eyes widened at her second of hesitation, and Amy jumped out of the car and slammed the door before he could bombard her.

“Ah ha!” Jake shouted as he followed her out, bounding after her as Amy hurried towards the high school doors. “Goody miss two shoes’ secret past is not so secret anymore!” Amy said nothing, though her stomach seemed to squirm. “Was he at least cute? Smart? A Brad Pitt mathlete?”

“It wasn’t like that.” Amy cut in harshly, yanking the double doors open. She strode through the grey linoleum hallway, it's bleakness suddenly bringing all those high school memories to recollection. Jake trotted behind her, and she knew his silence was one of strained impatience. “Okay, yes, my best friend was dating someone. Yes, we stopped talking by the middle of senior year. And yes, it was because of her boyfriend. But that’s it, that’s all you got right.”

Amy was lucky they had reached the entrance of the gymnasium, because she could see Jakes eyes brimming with questions. She smiled tightly at the teenager managing the table.

“Hi there, my name’s Amy Santiago.” She said with brightness she didn't feel. The girl pointed vaguely at the sign in sheet and the blank name tags. “Sure thing.” Amy said as she scribbled. “Um, i’m supposed to be giving a speech, do you know who I should...”

The girl turned away to yell into the gym. “Yo, Alyssa!” A walking grin and tightly bound blonde curls approached them.

“Amy! Hi! So glad you could make it, it’s been so long, huh?” Amy shrugged, not really knowing how to match her enthusiasm. She and Alyssa had never been friends. Amy only knew about her because of that time the whole school heard about her making out with her boyfriend in the boy’s locker room and their principal sent out a memo. “You look amazing, by the way, girl! Those braces were not doing you any favors.” Amy had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. Alyssa’s gaze slid over Amy’s shoulder. “And who’s this handsome stranger?” Amy jumped when an arm snaked around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

“I’m Jake, Amy’s stud of a husband.” He proclaimed too loudly in her ear. Amy cringed but grit her teeth in a stoic smile. Jake shook her lightly. “You have no idea how excited I am to be here and learn all about my lady’s high school friends.” Alyssa’s eyes were wide in some form of pleased shock.

“I never would've expected you for marriage, Santiago. Or is that even your name now?”

“Yes, I’m still Santiago.” She said simply.

“It would be seriously confusing to have two Detective Peraltas running around the precinct.” Jake acted like he was continuing for her. Amy snaked her arm around his back, ostensibly to pull him closer, but she really did it so she could pinch his waist. Remarkably, he didn't wince much.

“You’re both police officers!” Alyssa exclaimed as if that was the best news she’d heard all day. “That is so romantic.” Great, Amy smiled through grit teeth, her job was being reduced to a meet cute.

“It’s more than that, Alyssa.” Jake said, and there was a note in his voice that made her look at him. He was watching her with a softness and intensity that made her shudder. “Amy is well on her way to being Captain in a couple years. She’s an amazing crime solver and partner. It’s, uh, incredible just to watch her work.”

Amy couldn't help staring back at him, unbelievably touched. He’d been hammy and over the top before, but his admiration now was completely honest. She didn't know how to take it, and Jake could probably read her uncertainty. He coughed, and the arm around her fell away. Amy wished she didn't miss it.

“But you guys have got a lot to cover with the speech thing.” He said as he waved between them. “I’ll leave you ladies to it.” Jake stepped away, but turned at the last moment, some of his mischievous humor returning. “And Amy, sweetie, I’ll be thinking of you just as much as you’ll think of me. Always remember that!” It was a parting shot, an acknowledgement that he’d pissed her off with his presumption, but Amy knew she’d be thinking of him more wistfully than he imagined.

“That man is quite a catch.” Alyssa remarked with envy before smoothly launching into schedules and planning. Amy wasn't given a chance to agree.

 

* * *

 

Jake found the refreshments table easily. He could really use a beer, but he settled for punch. He sipped and immediately sighed; nope, not strong enough. 

For the first time, Jake realized that he was a couple years older than Santiago. It wasn’t anything weird, but the people in the gymnasium were shooting him confused looks. It could be that none of them remembered him from their childhoods, but it was also obvious that his age was a factor. Jake tried to grin innocently at them and blend in to the wall.

He could see Amy still engaged in conversation with Alyssa, and his chest constricted. Ugh, he really needed to get his feelings under control. Even wrapped up in compliments about her work, Jake knew she could read more than he'd meant to let on. And her utter apprehension made the reasons why it wouldn't work perfectly clear. Amy just didn't like him like that. Jake had to get used to that and move on.

He was feeling more of a sugar rush than a buzz when he saw Amy striding quickly over to him. She was stiff and tense, and Jake braced himself for yelling.

“I need you to dance with me.” Amy said, making him do a double take. He gaped at her and a shadow of fear passed over her face. “Right now, please, c’mon.” Hearing her agitation, Jake acted on instinct and took her hand.

They joined the sparse couples on the dance floor. It wasn’t a slow song exactly, some Bryan Adams song, and most dancers were just shuffling and moving their arms. Regardless, Amy put her arms around his neck, necessitating his hands resting on her hips. She leaned up to murmur in his ear, and he swallowed thickly.

“One of my skeletons is here.” She said, and she sounded so worried it almost made it unsexy. “I can’t let him corner me, Jake, I have no idea how to deal with this.”

“Okay, relax.” Jake replied, his hands rubbing her back. His mind was whirling with dark jealous possibilities for this mystery man. “What is it about this guy that bothers you so much?” Amy sighed, and they were close enough for him to feel it.

“He was a dick.” She spits venomously. “Absolute scum. My... My best friend, she didn't realize how bad he treated her. I tried to tell her she was better than that, but he was her first boyfriend and she fell for him hard. Then I tried to talk to him, convince him to leave her, and... He didn’t quite get my meaning.” Jake nodded as the pieces fell into place.

“He came onto you, didn’t he?” Amy hid her face over his shoulder and huffed an bitter laugh.

“That’s not how I’d phrase it, but yeah, basically.” The implication of what she didn't say made Jake suddenly flush with anger. Involuntarily his grip tightened around her. The song changed to a sappy Mariah Carrey ballad.

“So we just keep dancing until... What?” Jake asked. “He’s probably not going to disappear.”

“Yeah, I know.” Amy conceded, terribly frighteningly vulnerable. “But can you just... Not... Go anywhere?”

“Duh, I’m not going anywhere.” Jake said, and he raised his head from where his eyes had fallen shut with her hair brushing his cheek. He scanned the room quickly. “Uh oh. When you saw this guy again, was he wearing a black suit jacket over a black shirt? And does he maybe look like a Joe Pesci knockoff?”

Amy laughed. “Maybe, I guess, why?”

“’Cause he’s coming this way and he maybe might want to deck me.” Her body tensed under his fingers.

“Crap,” she muttered, looking up at him with wide eyes, “What do we do? Should we hide?”

Jake shook his head. “We hold our ground. You’re a detective, Amy, we both are. You don’t have to be afraid of losers like—oh shit, he looks mad.” Jake spun them around so his back was towards the hurriedly approaching man. Amy’s eyes widened briefly at the sight over his shoulder, but then her gaze snapped back to his. Jake could see her gathering strength as she looked at him, and the steely determination was intoxicating to see.

“Santiago. Got a moment?” Jake didn't let go of her waist as he glanced behind him. The man didn't seem murderous; it was more like fury was a habit for him. He was actually smaller than Jake.

“Actually, Harris,” Amy said, and Jake was drawn back in by her confidence, “I’m dancing with my date.”

“Then I’ll cut in.” Harris insisted, physically stepping forward. Both Jake and Amy’s grip tightened around each other.

“You might need a rain check, man.” Jake replied with a firm grin. “I’m not really willing to let this one go.” He could see Harris’ face flush, his mouth tightening into a grimace.

“How long’ve you been seeing her then, pretty boy?”

“First of all, thank you.” Jake said, affecting a flattered expression. “My looks are a point of pride so I appreciate the compliment.” Harris just looked bewildered by that. “Secondly, I’ve known Amy for 2 years, and here’s hoping for many more.” He could hear Amy’s indrawn breath, and he really wished he would stop freaking her out.

“Maybe you’ve changed,” Harris told Amy, whose jaw jutted out tersely in response, “Not so frigid anymore, huh?” Jake hadn’t realized he was turning until Amy grabbed his clenched fist and pulled him back.

“And clearly you haven't changed a bit, Harris.” She threw the parting shot carelessly over her shoulder as she lead Jake away towards one of the tables. He tried to shake off the urge to punch.

“Good thinking,” Jake got out through a gravely throat, “The last thing your reunion needs is a fistfight.”

“I wasn't doing that for you.” Amy told him, her own voice low and strained. She sat heavily in one of the metal chairs around an empty table. “I was 10 seconds from arresting him for no reason, and nothing kills a career worse than abuse of power.” Jake managed to laugh.

“Very practical of you, Santiago.” He said, looking down at her. She was fanning her flushed cheeks, and after a moment Santiago unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged it off. Jake swallowed, flushing himself for an entirely different reason. The ample expanse of cleavage was taunting him. Amy glanced at him, and he found himself staring at his shoes. There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Sit down, Jake,” Amy said softly, “Let's lie low until my speech.” Jake readily agreed.

 

* * *

 

“Him? Oh my god, you're kidding!" 

“Nope, I cornered him after English class, told him I liked his glasses, and I kissed him for, like, two seconds. We went out three times after that until we figured out our time was better spent studying.” Amy shrugged, but it was with a sheepish self-aware smile. Jake shot another surreptitious look at their topic of conversation. He still wore thin-rimmed glasses, still had that sandy wavy hair she remembered, but the stooped shoulders and sagging midsection was new. Amy was glad she’d gotten off that train early.

“He was your first kiss?” Jake asked, with only honest curiosity. “How old were you?”

Amy bit her lip, anticipating his reaction. “Seventeen.” Jake sputtered into his punch cup. “It’s not that old!”

“I beat you by five years.” He said, not even smug, just absolutely baffled.

“Gross!” Amy covered her mouth to hide her laugh. “Please tell me it wasn’t—”

“Jenny Gildenhorn.” They said together, and they cracked up laughing.

Amy was not having as terrible a time as she’d expected. After the brief confrontation with Harris, she’d spent most of the night just talking with Jake. He pointed out some of her classmates and asked her questions, which quickly dissolved into making fun of them. Amy would like to think he encouraged her to be more catty, but most of high school hadn’t exactly been friendly to her. She’d be lying if it wasn’t rewarding to imagine all of them as losers now.

Every once in a while someone she knew would come over to chat. While Amy would normally feel awkward trying to catch up with such an old acquaintance, Jake added to the conversation and made it flow naturally. The few friendly faces all wished them well and drifted away with smiles.

Amy couldn’t help feeling charmed herself. Jake was being amazing company, and the thing was, it seemed effortless. It didn't feel like he was trying to romance her. He was just being himself. She felt silly for being at all surprised. Memories like the night of the bet, sitting on a rooftop, throwing peanuts, made it clear that Jake was wonderful when he wasn’t putting on a front. She’d missed their easy camaraderie.

As she watched Jake swipe at his eyes as he recovered from their laughing fit, she wondered, was she the one making this weird? Jake hadn’t indicated that his romantic feelings for her persisted after the sting was over. She’d been deliberating over how she’d respond for so long, only to never get the opportunity. Maybe their friendship was what it always was, and it was just Amy who thought things had changed.

“I gotta say,” Jake began, looking casually around the room, “This is a pretty swanky gym. I can really picture you rocking out at those dope school mandated parties.” Amy opened her mouth to retort, but someone else beat her to it.

“Amy never liked those parties.” They both turned to see a beautiful black woman in a crimson dress, her hair piled on top of her head. “She could never get the slow dance right, but we managed to drag her out on the floor for the wild parts.” Amy’s mouth was dry as she looked at the woman.

“Dana,” She said quietly, “Hi.”

Dana smiled blindingly bright at her. “Amy, it’s so good to see you.” Amy hardly wanted to look away, in fear that this was some kind of mirage. Her mouth was moving wordlessly. Dana shifted uneasily.

“Hey there,” Amy jumped when Jake extended his hand towards Dana, “I’m Jake Peralta, and you must be the best friend.” Dana ducked her head, her cheeks rouging.

“I don’t think I’ve done much to deserve that title.” She said, glancing nervously to Amy. Jake stood, his hand clamping on her shoulder.

“I’ll leave you ladies to sort this out, I think the Mambo No. 5 is calling my name.” He left an uncomfortable silence in his wake. Amy gestured to the chair beside her, and Dana sank into it gladly.

“I saw Harris.” Amy dove into the conversation head first. “Are you two still—”

“No, God no.” Dana shook her head quickly, and Amy melted with relief. “I got away from him after two years.” Amy mouthed ’two years’ and Dana smiled wanly. “Yup, worst mistake of my life.” She frowned somberly. “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you, Amy. You were trying to look out for me, and if I’d only listened to you…”

“I understand why you couldn’t.” Amy said, feeling bold enough to lay her hand over Dana’s. They smiled at each other, and just like that the years of distance disintegrated. They chatted easily, catching up on each other’s lives.

Dana was currently designing wallpaper patterns, but she wanted to be an interior designer. Amy confessed that the Sargent’s exam was coming up, and every year she wondered if she should take it. Dana’s father had died last year, and Amy told her about her abuela’s passing. Dana had been with her partner, Eve, for 6 years, but they hadn't felt comfortable coming to the reunion together considering Dana hadn’t been out in High School. Amy gushed about Captain Holt, and insisted Dana had to bring Eve over to the station, and that they could go out for lunch or something.

“Make it a double date?” Dana asked, and Amy’s gaze slid to Jake who was now dancing to Cotten Eye Joe. Her heart swelled.

“We aren’t really like that.” Amy said, the words reluctant to come out. “We work together, he’s my partner, but only in a work sense.” Dana tapped her chin with her perfectly French tipped nails.

“That’s funny,” She remarked innocently, “You have such great chemistry. You sure you don’t want to be more than colleagues?”

“It's complicated.” Amy confessed in one long breath. “He maybe liked me, but I was with someone else, and then he went away for six months and we didn’t see each other. I thought about it, you know, us, kind of obsessively and I broke up with my boyfriend, but then when Jake came back he didn't say anything about it, and now I think I missed my chance and he’s moved on, and I wish I could forget about it and just focus on our friendship, but he makes it so hard by being amazing and funny and sweet...”

“Okay, don’t be offended, because we only just reconnected so maybe this isn’t my place,” Dana said, grabbing Amy by the shoulders, “But you are in love with that boy and you need to get on that.” Amy opened her mouth to protest, but Dana shook her lightly to silence her. “What happened to the Amy who didn’t wait around for someone to kiss her? You always knew what you wanted and you went for it. I only had to look at you sitting over here to know that Jake makes you happy, and your little spiel just proves that you know it too.”

“But—”

“No, none of that ’it’s complicated’ crap. I’m telling you, there’s no point hiding what you feel or who you feel it for. It isn’t fair to either of you.” Amy bit her lip. This all felt like decade old slumber parties and crushes and insecurities.

“Do you think he likes me?” She murmured.

“He hasn’t been able to stop looking at you all night.” Dana confided, and Amy hastily turned to check. Yes, in the second before he looked away, Jake had been staring at her with warmth and concern. Amy turned back to her friend.

“Oh my god, am I really gonna do this?” Amy said, her heart pounding feverishly. Dana leaned over and hugged her tightly, and Amy leaned into the embrace the same way she had for years. Dana still smelled like Shea butter, and Amy realized just how much she’d missed her best friend.

“You’re gonna do it,” Dana told her, “And it’ll be okay.” Amy opened her eyes and glanced over Dana’s shoulder. Alyssa was getting up on the side of the stage, beckoning to her.

“But first,” Amy said, pulling back from her friend, “I’ve got a speech to give.”

 

* * *

 

Jake felt a female presence at his side on the dance floor. His heart leapt and fell when he turned and saw it was Amy’s friend, Dana. He smiled at her, but his eyes scanned the room for the woman he really wanted to see. 

“She’s getting ready to go on stage.” Dana explained over the noise, shimmying her body a little to the outdated music. Jake nodded.

“Did you guys patch things up?” He asked hopefully.

“There was hardly anything to patch.” Dana told him with a grin. “The only thing stopping us was picking up the phone.”

“That’s awesome.” He replied, eyes fixed on the stage. The song was ending, and a spotlight shone down from above. The coordinator, Alyssa, was walking up to the microphone. A light touch on his arm turned his head.

“I wanted to thank you,” Dana said earnestly, “For being there for Amy. She deserves people in her life who love her unconditionally.” A lump formed in his throat, but Jake was saved from having to respond when Alyssa began to speak.

“Welcome back class of ’04!” She squealed into the mic. The crowd made some mediocre sounds of agreement. “It is so great to see everyone after so long! We have some amazing alumni here tonight, and little old me isn’t gonna steal their thunder! First up is someone you will remember from the Debate Club, the Law & Order Fanclub, the Art History Club, and the Future Justice Department Club, our very own Detective Amy Santiago.”

Jake clapped loudly and whistled as he saw Amy, back in her blazer, striding up to the mic stand. She hummed into it, and smiled wide at her classmates.

“So, in case my introduction didn’t make it clear, I was kind of a nerd in high school.” She began cheerily. Jake let out a laugh of disbelief, along with Dana, and some scattered members of the crowd. “Yes, when I was here, I had one or two people I talked with regularly, I was the head of clubs with only a handful of members, and I often studied through lunch. I wasn’t the picture of a happily well-adjusted kid. Yeah so… I'm not going to tell you all about how these were our glory days.”

Amy’s gaze found his, and Jake didn’t think he could breathe. She may have been smiling for the crowd, but there was a spark in her eyes reserved only for him. Her face softened into genuine fondness.

“Recently someone told me, high school is a bunch of pimply teenagers with raging hormones and less than no maturity, all forced into one building with shitty food.” People laughed loudly and agreeably at that, but not Jake. He was too busy feeling warm. “He’s right, in a way. We all do and experience shitty things in high school. But high school is more than limbo until we get into the real world. We learn a lot, and I don’t just mean from our text books.”

Amy looked down for a moment, losing her smile. Jake held his breath, and he knew he wasn't the only one. “We learn how to handle rejection. We learn how to take on the terrible people who only aim to bring us down. We learn how to make friends and hold on with both hands. Most of us learn how to fall in love and, maybe more importantly, fall out of love. We learn who we want to be."

Dana was clutching his arm tightly, and she might've been crying, but Jake couldn't tear his eyes away from Amy to see. He felt like he was having a premonition of Amy as a Captain, or a DA, or maybe even Leader of the World.

"So, I guess," Amy said, flicking her gaze around the room but always landing on his, "Even if I didn't get along with you for a while, I want to thank you for helping me become who I was meant to be." Something about the way she said that made Jake feel like she was talking to him specifically. He smiled through the emotional upheaval. Amy blinked rapidly, looking down at her shoes. "Oh, and uh, go Beavers!" Jake choked on his laugh as the crowd erupted in cheers. Amy slunk off the stage, disappearing as she descended the steps and melded into the dance floor.

"Wow, she really killed it up there." Dana jerked Jake back into himself. He looked over to see her wiping her eyes. "I can't believe I went so long without hearing her voice. She's always been amazing."

"Yeah, Santiago's the best." Jake agreed without needing to think about it. Dana eyed him, then glanced away, smoothing down her dress.

"If you'll excuse me," She said, her eyes narrowing on something beyond him, "I think I'm going to give my ex a piece of my mind."

"Are you sure?" Jake said as he held out his hands. He could feel his brow furrowing with worry. From what he gathered, Harris must've put her through the ringer before she left him. He didn't want her to do something rash that would only end up hurting her. But Dana shook her head.

"There are things I've wished for years I'd been strong enough to tell him. Now I've got my chance, I'm not going to waste it." Surprising him, Dana reached up and hugged him around the neck. She turned and whispered in his ear, "Say yes."

"What?" He said, but Dana was already letting him go and gliding away with an enigmatic smile. Jake stuffed his hands in his suit pockets, feeling off kilter. The music had started up with another one hit wonder from the 90's, but Jake didn't feel like dancing, so he wandered off to the side.

Before he could even begin to think of searching for her, Amy appeared in front of him, walking his way. Jake was reminded for the countless time how beautiful she was. She seemed bashful, but her eyes stayed on his with steady determination.

"Hey," She greeted him, her voice low and raspy, sending shivers along his skin, "That's done. We can get out of here, if you want." Jake blinked, thinking of Dana's words.

"Yeah, sure." He said, watching her body go loose with relief. Bold, Jake held out his arm, and didn't bother to hide his pleased grin when she took it. They meandered through the crowd, until they reached the doors. The welcome desk was empty and the hallway was silent. Amy's heels clicked on the tiles, a familiar rhythm like the beat of his heart.

"Was this a good shindig?" Amy asked without facing him, tracing the walls with her eyes.

"It was a'ight." He shrugged, laughing loudly when Amy elbowed him. Jake added more seriously, "Thanks for bringing me, Santiago." He saw her lips curl in shyly, and wondered if he was pushing too much. His hand itched to hold hers, like they really were high school sweethearts, but he didn't dare.

"Oh, hang on!" Amy exclaimed suddenly, stopping him halfway down the hallway. She walked over to the row of lockers and pointed at one. "This was mine, senior year." Amy lightly touched the red surface. "They painted them. It used to be blue." Jake came over and leaned against the locker beside her. She looked at him with a wistful smile. "I was really mad at the time, because my locker was on the first floor but all my classes were on the third. It wasn't efficient to keep running up and down so I carried most of my books in my bag at all times."

"Wow," Jake remarked casually, "I don't think I ever brought a book to class."

"Of course you didn't." She replied, but it was teasing and affectionate and it made Jake's stomach flutter. Amy sighed, still staring at her locker. "I didn't like the locker at the time, but later on I realized I would never have gained the upper body strength necessary to get into the Academy without all those days of lugging my books around." She looked at him then, nervous and shy but still radiant, and Jake thought he knew what that expression meant. "Time gives you perspective on things, you know?" Amy murmured, and her hand moving from the locker to his chest. Jake didn't move an inch.

"Amy…" He said, quiet and unsure.

"Just…" Amy huffed a fluttering breath. She was getting closer. Jake could see the smudged edges of her plum-colored lipstick. "Shut up a minute, okay?" Jake was going to nod, but Amy was kissing him as soon as the words left her mouth. The sharp ridges of the locker dug into his back, but his body might as well have been floating for all he was aware of it. All that mattered was the warmth of her skin, the teasing pressure of her lips, the sweet smell of her hair. Jake breathed out shakily against her mouth as he let his lips respond.

They stayed like that for so long, kissing softly without the need for words. Jake rested his hands on her waist, not pulling or pressing, just holding her gently. Amy didn't move her hand from his chest, keeping some distance between their bodies. They tread the waters cautiously, their lips a constant waxing and waning tide. Amy sighed into him, and Jake thought this must be what a miracle felt like.

She pulled away but didn't go far. His head leaned against the cool metal behind him as he watched her. Amy was gorgeous with her lips wet and red and smudged, and Jake decided she needed to be kissed always. She looked up at him through her lashes.

"I didn't screw this up, did I?" She asked tentatively.

"Kissing? No, you're aces at that." Jake said easily. Predictably, she rolled her eyes and pushed off of him. She started striding down the hall. Momentarily mesmerized by the confident sway of her hips, it took him a minute to follow. "Oh, you meant us?" Jake continued as he jogged to catch up to her. "Nah, I'm pretty sure we're good. And if you want to keep kissing me and maybe go out for dinner or something every once in a while, I think we're even better."

"You're the worst." Amy said with exaggerated aggravation. "You're gonna be the most annoying boyfriend ever."

"The worst, Santiago? Am I really?" Jake replied, slipping his arm around her waist. "I think you'll find that I'm the best at a lot of things." He held up his free hand and ticked off fingers. "Neck rubs. Killing spiders and other insects. Midnight runs to the drug store, I'm super fast and very discrete, no one will even know your Aunt Flo is visiting." Amy's face scrunched up in adorable disgust.

As they walked out the high school doors, Amy and Jake bickering over what boyfriend-behaviors were even necessary, his arm around her went uncontested.


End file.
